The Return of Ramon Ortega, weddings and BIG surpr
by Kary G
Summary: Ramon Ortega is back! What will happen to the rangers? what will they do? S&G, DONT FORGET.....I WANT REVIEWS!


**The Return of Ramon Ortega, weddings and BIG surprises**

By: Karina G.

Looking out the window of the courthouse after all that happened between Walker and Lavocatt, Angela's birth, for the first time, she was having a break but also enjoying her husband and her friends, she was happy moving several papers from her desk , you could see her in a hurry, she wanted to ran out of that place and go home to kiss and hug her daughter, she was so focused on her little angel, she dropped a significant amount of papers, she bend down to picked them up that she didn't notice her husband looking at her with a big smile. He walked next to his wife and bent down.

"Do you need help Mrs. Walker?" he said lifting her face, she looked straight at him with those big and blue eyes, the same eyes that he fell in love with.

"Yes I do, Ranger Walker" she said giggling and taking papers from her husbands hand she stood up and put the papers on her desk, waiting for more papers to be place on her hands she didn't receive any, she looked at her husband.

"Is something wrong?" she said bending down next to her husband and that's where something on a particular paper caught her attention the first 2 words were big and bold.

"Ramon Ortega?" Alex almost screamed, her mind went straight back to Casa Diablo and the hell Ramon put her and Sydney through. "Walker I thought he was... "

"Dead?" Walker looked at the paper with Ramon's name on it. "This isn't right, I remember Sydney shot him and his brother nearly killed her, until I stepped in and stopped him."

"We have to go to the ranch and let Trivette, Erika, Sydney and Gage know what's going on, I had a bad feeling" looking at her husband.

"Remember that Gage and Sydney are not in the Ranch, we have to call them on our way home, let's go" he said closing the door behind them.

Walker's Ranch 

Erika held Angela on her arms for Trivette watching his wife holding a baby was making him happy, they had several conversations about having a baby but they were too busy, they will have to wait a little bit more for that, the phone rang, Trivette stood up and answer the phone.

"Hello?" Ramon's voice was on the other end. At first Trivette didn't recognize the voice, he thought for a second, then it hit him it was Ramon Ortega.

"Ramon Ortega! I thought you were…" Trivette began but Ramon cut him off laughing. "Oh yes, Ranger Trivette you thought I was dead." He laughed. "Sorry, I'm still alive, let Ranger Walker know I want revenge. I'm watching you, your lovely wife, Ranger Walker, and his beautiful wife as well. And let's not forget about Ranger Gage and Ranger Cooke, the raven haired beauty. Just remember I'm watching your every move and one wrong move and your wife and baby will disappear without a trace just remember that Ranger Trivette." Ramon hung up the phone.

"Jimmy, what is it?" A worried Erika asked, Trivette had told her about Ramon Ortega and how he kidnapped Sydney, Alex and two others, Ramon's brother had given back the two others but refused to give Syd and Alex back and took them down to Mexico and three worried, and mad rangers where hot on there trail.

Driving through the road they were in silence trying to figure it out how Ramon Ortega survived to that day and how he disappear, they were near the ranch, he speed up a bit, he knew that his wife didn't like it but it was an emergency he was surprised that Alex didn't said a thing, Walker looked at Alex and saw her looking straight at the road without saying a word he knew that she was worried he took her hand.

"don't worry Alex everything is going to be OK, why don't you call Gage and Sydney and tell them to meet us in the Ranch" she took her phone and started to dial Gage number hoping that her two friends were together somewhere and not alone.

Sydney & Gage 

The 2 young rangers were looking at some paperwork in Sydney's apartment that they couldn't finish in the office, Gage heard his cell phone rang so he took it out of his pocket and answer the call.

"Hello" he said, hearing the voice of his friend a little bit worried.

"Gage, is Sydney with you?"

"Yes she is here, why? Is something wrong" looking at Sydney approaching at him leaving the papers on the little table in front of them.

"maybe, Why don't you go to the Ranch we will be there in a couple of minutes, Trivette and Erika are taking care of Angela, is an emergency"

"ok, We're on our way" he said hanging up the phone and looking at Sydney

"What happened?...Gage?"

"nothing to worry about shorty Walker and Alex want to meet us with Trivette and Erika in the Ranch I think they want to tell us something important , let's go"

_**Walker's Ranch**_

After Alex hung up the phone they arrived at the ranch, opening the door to find Trivette and Erika with a sleepy Angela in her arms.

"Trivette, Erika we need to talk to you, remember when Sydney and Alex were kidnapped by Ramon Ortega, guess what?, he's alive" Walker noticed his partner's reaction and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Trivette what's wrong?" Alex said

"Guess who call?" Trivette said looking at Alex,she feared the worst.

"Oh great, what did he said?" Alex said looking at her husband and approaching to Erika to held her daughter close to her.

"he said that he has been watching you" pointing at Alex "and also that we need to be careful, he said that it could take minutes even seconds to see Erika, Alex or Sydney dissapear" somebody knock at the door, Walker open the door to see his 2 younger rangers they walk to the living room, Sydney was the first to speak.

"Ok, so what happened?" she said looking everybody in the room waiting for an answer, Walker answer his friend's question.

"Excuse me" Alex said with her daughter on her arms taking her upstairs to her room and putting her into her crib after that she closed the door and went downstairs.

"short story, Ramon Ortega is alive" he said looking at Sydney and Gage but was surprised to see the female ranger reaction. Sydney felt chills running down her spine he mind flashed back to the bedroom where she was chained to the bed.

_**Flashback **_

"Ramon you look like hell." Sydney spoke as Ramon entered the room both her wrists where chained this time.

"Very smart of you last night." Ramon sat down on the bed next to Syd, fear in her eyes she was scared. Ramon placed his hands on her things and moved up.

"You touch her, and you're a dead man." Alex spoke up.

A smile cam across Ramon's face. "Oh, I'm going to do more then just touch her."

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh my God. No, this can't be true I… I remember I shot him. His brother nearly killed me."

"I know Sydney, I remember that. Until, we capture Ramon I'm putting you, Alex, Angela and Erika under 24 hour protection" Order Cordell Walker.

"Whoa, you can't be serious, this is ridiculous for god's sake, not for me, I'm a Texas Ranger remember" Sydney said, being followed by Alex and then Erika, Walker looked at the three women.

"whether you like it or not, you need protection, and Sydney is an order..."

she couldn't believe what she was hearing "Gage?" looking at her now boyfriend trying to convince him.

"don't look at me like that, I can't do anything about it and besides I think the person who is more in danger is Alex and Angela and of course remember what Ramon did to you"

Something caught the attention of all who were there, about 10 men entered the room taking the girls, at least Erika and Alex , immediately Gage, Walker and Trivette started to fight them Sydney joined the fight, one of the man kick her on her stomach, she returned the punch making the man hit the floor, she had to think of something and fast She quickly pulled her leg up high, and when he looked up at her she brought her heel down hard on his jaw and knocked him out she saw this moment as a practice but she didn't notice somebody behind her hit her head really hard and everything around her was taking a dark color, making her close her eyes and making for the man more easy to take her to the car waiting outside, Gage notice that so he hurry and help his girlfriend but it was to late, somebody knocked out Gage, they were to strong leaving Walker and Trivette hurt and a knocked out Gage on the floor, they couldn't save the girls, thank god nobody took Angela who was sleeping on her parents bedroom.

_**Ortega's place**_

Ramon entered the room looking at the three beautiful women before him. "Hello ladies, my how lovely you all look. Especially you Ranger Cooke still as beautiful as you where two years ago." He leaned in to kiss her. Sydney quickly moved her head to avoid Ramon's disgusting kiss, seeing this Ramon slapped Sydney. "You haven't changed in two years Cooke, your still the same tough fighting, tough talking woman don't do that again, first and last warning." he said walking towards the door and leaving the three women scared and wondering about their destiny.

_**Walker's ranch**_

The 3 men's were on the floor with their heads spinning and the pain, that pain felt like a thousand men with hammer hitting once, and again, and again, and again, suddenly a baby´s cry made them open their eyes, Gage was the first one to stand up with his hand on his head, followed by Walker and Trivette.

"Sydney!" he yelled waiting for an answer but the room filled with silence and the only thing that they could hear was the baby's cry, Walker went upstairs hoping to see his wife on the closet, or the bathroom but he couldn't find her, he took Angela in his arms and calm down his "little angel". He went downstairs to see Trivette and Gage on the couch.

"What are we going to do Walker?" Gage said looking at his boss with Angela on his arms

"well, I know is boring but the only thing that we can do at this point is wait, I hope they call us or something..." suddenly Gage smile at him

"Trivette, Walker don't worry thank god, Sydney has her cell phone with her, Trivette why don't we go to the courthouse so you can trace the phone call if they call if not...I don't know what to do"

"ok let's go, but before we do that I need the diaper bag and other things for Angela" after that the 3 men went to the courthouse, letting the pain and everything behind them and only focus on one goal, to find their girls alive and safe.

_**Ortega's place**_

They didn't know what to do, they were desperate, they had to think of something.

"But Sydney I don't understand you said that you shot Ramon and he died in 1 second and almost his brother killed you in the process" Alex said

"Yeah, the thing now is how are we going to find our way out of here" Sydney said looking at Alex and then Erika. Erika looked at Sydney she knew that her plan was crazy but she thought it was the only way.

"Call me crazy but why don't YOU seduce Ramon and somehow we manage to get out of here"

"Erika are you out of your mind?" Sydney said looking at Alex, but Alex wasn't against that

"No Sydney, Erika is right, you'll be the bait" looking at the young ranger

"Oh no, don't even think about it...that is not...forget it, guess I don't have another choice. Do I?"

"No, you don't" Alex and Erika said at the same time, they started to make a plan to lure Ramon, meanwhile Ramon had other plans o his mind.

_**Ramon's Office**_

He took the phone and started to dial a friends number, he didn't know what to do with Alex or Erika, he was more focus on her lovely Sydney.

"Hello" he said on the phone waiting for an answer

"Who's this?" the other person said

"It's me Jose, Ramon Ortega" laughing and smiling

"Ortega? But you're supposed to be..."

"Dead...yeah I know but I have a surprise for you, I have 2 beautiful ladies but I don't know what to do with them, any options?"

"Well, Mr. Ortega you can torture them...nah! that's to easy, maybe you can send them to another place, what do you think?"

"Great idea, thank you, why don't you come to my place to take a look to the ladies, maybe you can choose one or maybe both in that case we wouldn't sell or send them, but of course you will have to pay me, deal?"

"Deal, I'll be there in 40 minutes, bye"

"bye" he hung up the phone laughing, and walking to the room where the three girls were.

_**Girls Room**_

Sydney heard footsteps she immediately sat where she was, next to Erika and Alex, Ramon open the door and gave the girls 3 dresses, for Alex he gave her a white dress, for Sydney a red and for Erika a yellow one.

"surprise ladies, try them a friend of mine will be here in a few minutes, don't worry for make up one of my girls we're be here to make you all look pretty" he said leaving the 3 girls.

"Oh, my god" Alex said looking at Sydney

"Sydney, What do we do now?" a scared Erika said looking at her friends. Sydney looked at the door she was starting to put the dress on her when she felt something on her pocket, when she saw the phone on her hands she started to dial Gage number and a smile covered their lips.

_**Courthouse**_

The three cell phones were connected by a wire to the computer waiting to hear the "ring" sound they were sitting on chairs hoping Sydney would call them, suddenly Gage's phone started to vibrate they went near the computer pushing the "speaker button" Gage started to talk.

"Sydney?" Gage said waiting to hear her voice.

"Gage, help us Ramon Ortega is planning something" he could hear her worry

"Sydney listen to me everything is going to be ok, how´s Alex and Erika?, Are they with you?"

"yes they are with me, they are fine, please help us" she gasp as she heard footsteps

"I gotta go, Gage...I love you" Gage called her but it was to late he look at Trivette

"So, where are they?

"Calm down Gage, they are in Houston, What a surprise, I thought they were on Mexico"

"Let's go" Walker said loading their guns, they were closing the door when they heard Angela laughing "I forgot about Angela" taking his daughter.

"We'll go to the H.O.P.E center Kathy is there so she will take care of her" Trivette said running to the truck

_**Ortega's place**_

Ramon waiting on the living room for the arrival of his friend Jose, 5 minutes later he arrived.

"Mr. Ortega" Jose said shaking their hands

"I'm glad you could make it, Maria are the girls ready?" he said looking at his "love"

"Yes _señor_, they are ready" she said being followed by the 2 men's.

they were driving as fast as they could, they want to see the girls all right, they were only 20 minutes to get to Houston they had a plan on how to save the girls without been caught, the only they can do at that time was pray for their lives.

Ramon open the room and was happy to see the 3 beauties in front of him.

"now Jose as you can see Sydney here is my love so don't you dare to do anything to her, I think I am going to take it with me" he said taking Sydney's hand, she was following the plan. "Which one you like Jose" looking at his friend.

"It would be bad if I only choose one I thing I am taking both" smiling at Alex and Erika and kissing both of their cheeks. Ramon closed the door leaving his friend with his new companions, but the only thing that Ramon didn't know was that Sydney was hiding her cell phone under her dress.

_**Ortega's room**_

He made her follow him to his bedroom, he started to kissing her she couldn't avoid the kiss because she knew he would slap her there was no way of defending, she started to touch her leg and his hand started to going up her dress she couldn't help it, she kicked him and send him to the floor, "Don't you dare touch me!" Sydney screaming noticingher cell phone hit the floor she looked at her "What have you done?" he stood up and started to beat her, but she defend herself so well the only thing that he did to her was hitting her on the arm, that hit was so hard that a dark, blue and purple circle started to form, she fall in the floor, he took her by her hair.

"I told you to be nice with me, remember what happened to your mom, she disobeyed that's why I raped her and killed her, now you'll be mine" Sydney started to kick as hard as she could but she couldn't get rid of him, tears started to form on her eyes and sobs were starting to take over, meanwhile he was ripping his dress, but he couldn't finish because Gage jump from a window a knocked Ramon out, he saw Sydney in a corner of the room he approached to her, for a moment she forgot what was happening so she started to scream Gage covered her with his jacket and embrace her.

"Syd is me!" Gage said, Sydney turned to see his blue eyes and hugged him crying and sobbing.

"don't go Gage, don't leave me here, just hold me"

Jose was starting to kiss Alex that was enough for her, she slapped him, he was so full of rage, he took Erika and pointing his gun to her head, Alex didn't know what to do, that's when Walker and Trivette appeared "Texas Rangers, drop your gun and let the lady go!" Jose pushed Erika to the side and took his gun out he was going to kill Walker but Walker was more fast than Jose and shot him, Walker looked at him "I told you to drop your gun, don't you guys get that" Alex ran and threw in his arms "Are you ok, Alex?" looking at Trivette helping Erika to get up, Alex nodded.

"Erika come here, everything is ok" Trivette said calming his wife. Alex looked at Walker.

"Walker where's Gage and Sydney? and Where's Angela?"

"let's go find them and don't worry for Angela, she's at the H.O.P.E center with Kathy" Walker said, he took his phone and called for backup, 40 minutes they took Ramon and Jose´s body. Ramon looked at Sydney being hold by Gage, she covered her face on Gage's chest, Gage didn't knew the big and shocking confession that he made to Sydney.

2 days past, it was time to take Ramon to the interrogation room and take charges the 4 rangers, Alex and Erika were inside of the room with him.

"ok Ramon, because Jose is dead all the charges will go against you, your charges will be attempting of killing a Texas Ranger, threatening a District Assistant Attorney, and also your deal with drugs that will do 5 to 10 years" Sydney looked at Alex

"you forgot to add 1st degree murder" looking at Ramon "don't look so surprised Ramon another five years will be good for you"

"he didn't said anything about killing somebody not that I remember"

"Oh! so you didn't tell her Ramon well I will when he was trying to raped me he said that he raped and killed my mom" Ramon looked at her with a big smile "ouch, yes I forgot about that, you know what, go to hell"

"guess who's going to hell first? ...not me" leaving the room being followed by Gage.

"Sydney" Gage stopped her "are you okay?" he said looking at his girlfriend

"Yes I am, don't worry about me" she said kissing his lips. Alex, Walker, Erika and Trivette entered the office, Gage looked at them.

"I don't know you guys but I want to celebrate, if that's ok with you shorty" smiling at Sydney

"That's fine with me, what about you guys" the female ranger said.

"why don't you all meet us at the Ranch tonight, Trivette, Erika, Sydney, Gage" they all nodded

"great we'll see you there, let's go and see our angel", nobody had idea what Gage was going to give to Sydney only Walker knew.

_**5 hours later**_

Walker was riding amigo, he was enjoying his free time, he entered and saw his wife feeding Angela, he sat next to his wife and kiss her on the lips and kiss her daughter on the forehead. His wife looked at him on the eyes and asked "OK, cowboy, What's going on? Smiling at him.

"nothing, I am excited for tonight, besides Gage wants to give a surprise to Sydney"

"wait a minute, you said that Gage wants to give Sydney a surprise, right?"

"that's right Alex, Why?"

"Because I was wondering, what kind of surprise can Gage give to Sydney" looking at her husband avoiding her eyes "OK, Walker you know what, you better start talking right now"

"I don't know anything about Gage's surprise, but I noticed that he was a little bit nervous.." not wanted to reveal the whole secret.

"Do you think that he is going to ask her to marry him?"

"I don't know Alex, could be a possibility, we are going to find out tonight" after waiting and waiting, time passed and finally their friends were at the ranch, eating, Gage was a little bit nervous he studied all the dialogue that he was going to say to Sydney but he couldn't he knew that Trivette after that was going to tease him but he didn't care, he knew that Erika was going to calm him down a little. Walker looked at his friend and said "Gage are you going to say something to anybody?"

"yes Walker I am but not here, shorty can we for a walk, please"

"yeah sure, we'll be right back" she said standing up from her chair and walking towards the door, leaving 3 persons with big interrogation marks in their heads. Alex looked at Walker

"so, what is he going to do?" getting the attention from Trivette and Erika

"ok, well I know Gage is going to kill me but uh...he is going to propose to Sydney" smiling and kissing his wife.

"well it's about time" Trivette said, Erika hit her husband on the arm, Walker and Alex looking at the scene, they started to laugh.

_**Outside**_

they walked through the grass and lean on the fence looking at the horses, she was so distracted looking at the horses that she didn't notice the big bouquet of roses in front of her, looking at the bouquet she smiled at him and kissed him "thank you...wait a minute what is this?" she said taking a little box from the middle of the bouquet she opened the box and was stunned to see what was inside... a ring!, he took the ring and place it in his left hand "Sydney Cooke will you marry me?" she didn't know what to say she was hypnotized looking at the ring in her hand.

"Syd?" he said, she look at him and hugged him.

"Yes I will, Francis Gage" they young couple didn't notice their 4 friends were outside looking at that perfect scene, they went near their friends to receive their good wishes, Trivette was curious he couldn't help it.

"So Gage, When is the wedding?" Erika looked at him trying to kill him, they all laugh and Gage answered his question "I don't know, I don't want a lot of people just friends and family I don't want a big wedding just something simple, What do you think Syd, about that?"

"that's okay with me"

"So why don't we call to different locations to see which one is best?" he said with a quick kiss to his bride-to-be

"Gage are you sure, it's 9 o'clock"

"yes I am sure, besides they can help us or give some tips" looking at their friends

"You know what I was thinking Gage, about the location of the wedding, I would like the wedding to be the same location, like Walker and Alex's. What do you think?"

"that's ok, with me honey" the 6 friends talked all night long and slept in the ranch. Tomorrow was going to be another day.

_**4 weeks later**_

she was so nervous getting ready on her bedroom with the help of her friends she thought she was going to faint. Alex looked at her with Angela on her arms and calm her down a bit

"just breath Sydney everything is going to be okay, right Erika" looking at Erika

"yes, is normal to be nervous on your wedding day" giggling "I can't imagine how Gage is right now"

_**Gage's room**_

He was so nervous that he didn't notice the way how he put his tie and the shoes on the wrong foot, Walker and Trivette looked at him and the two senior rangers couldn't help it but started to laugh, Gage without understanding looking at his friends "What?, What's so funny?" he looked at Walker and saw him pointing at his tie "Oh my god, I am so nervous that I don't even know how to put a tie" he said with his hands all cover in sweat.

"Let me help you with that" Walker said, meanwhile Trivette help Gage with his shoes

"Calm down Gage" Trivette said with a mischievous look on his eyes, Walker knew by his eyes that he was going to tease him. "Trivette don't get me started" Walker said looking at Trivette´s face.

"all right Walker, you win"

_**Reception**_

Everyone was waiting for the young rangers to said "I Do" but the couple weren't there yet, finally, Walker help her to walk to the alley, she saw Gage, he was nervous, but also she couldn't denied how she was feeling in that moment, happy and also her stomach was spinning and her heart beating so fast, she thought she was going to have a heart attack, she made it and looked at Gage.

"you look so beautiful, shorty" he said with a smile, that same smile that she fell in love, looking at his wife, she was an angel with that white dress, and her hair was all curly instead of straight making her more beautiful

"you look very handsome yourself" she said returning the smile, the priest looked at them and said "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite this woman Sydney and this man Francis in the vows of holly matrimony, in this temporary times where all time invested means holding on to something more than a week, what does it mean to take commit to someone for the rest of one's life? Love, strength, honesty and faith if in indeed these are key components to a successful union, then I can imagine no more perfect pair that the one standing before me today, what god has put together, let no man tear asunder, Do you Francis take this woman to be your lawful wedeed wife and do you promise to love and to cherish her in sickness and in health for richer, for poorer for better, for worse forsaking all others for so long as you both shall live?" looking at Gage

"I do" he said

"Do you Sydney take this man to be your lawful wedeed husband and do you promise to love and to cherish him in sickness and in health for richer, for poorer for better, for worse forsaking all others for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she said

"Do you have the rings?" the priest said looking at Walker, he approach to him and give it to him

"ring...the prefect circle without a beginin´ nor an end, the symbol of love that will last forever" Gage took the ring and place it in Sydney's left hand "with this ring I thee wed" Sydney took the other ring and put it in Gage's left hand "with this ring I thee wed" the priest look at the couple.

"by the powers vested in me from the greatest state of Texas and witnessed by all your family and all your friends, I now pronounce you husband and wife". the couple looked at each others eyes and said "heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever so mote it be" the priest looked at them

"so mote it be" he repeat and everyone followed him repeating the same sentence, Trivette looked at Erika and smile at her remember their wedding day, Walker did the same looking at Alex, he whisper at her "I love you" she smiled at him with Angela on her arms. All the attention went to the young couple as the priest words "You may now kiss the bride, come on son kiss her fast" Gage looked at Sydney and laugh with her and Kiss her, everyone clapped. Now it was their time to dance the first song as Gage took her hand and make her husband to led her to the center of the beautiful place surrounded with flowers all their friends and families gathered around the couple and the music started.

_So suddenly so strange_

_Life wakes up_

_Things change_

_I've done my best_

_I've served my call_

_I thought I had it all_

She looked at him and whisper on his ear "Thank god, I thought this moment was never going to come" laughing "I love you Gage" kissing him, he looked at her "and I love you too, Mrs. Gage" they kept dancing.

_So suddenly so strong_

_My prejudice_

_Was gone_

_You needed me_

_I found my place_

_I'm different now_

_These days_

Walker looked at her wife "remember our wedding, you looked so beautiful in that white dress I wish you had it on you" he said kissing her cheek, she laughed and return his kiss on her husband lips, they looked Sydney and Gage dance, Sydney sang on his ear.

_Now the greatest reward_

_Is the light in your eyes_

_The sound of your voice_

_And the touch of your hand_

_You made me who I am_

Gage smiled at her, he kissed her, but it wasn't a simple kiss that kiss was full of passion, notice by Walker, Alex, Trivette, and Erika

_You trusted me to grow_

_I gave my heart_

_To show_

_There's nothing else_

_I cherish more_

_I stand by you_

_For sure_

Everything was perfect, they thought they were dreaming, reality was they weren't, they were now husband and wife, they had their friends and family with them in that special moment.

_Now the greatest reward_

_Is the love that I can give_

_I'm here for you now_

_And for as long as I live_

_You made me who I am_

"I can't believe this is happening" Sydney said looking at her now husband, he laugh "Well, shorty you better believe it, because this is really happening"

_So suddenly it's clear to me_

_Things change_

_Our future lies here and now_

_We made it through somehow_

"So, Mrs. Gage, what are we going to do after all of this?" she could see in his eyes that he was planning on something

"Oh, I don't know that depends, if Mr. Gage wants to tell me what is he planning to do after this"

_Now the greatest reward_

_Is the love that I can give_

_I'm here for you know_

_And for as long as I'm here_

_You made me who I am_

_You made me who I am_

They finished to dance, minutes later everybody was dancing and having a good time.

_**Hours later**_

Everybody left, letting the young couple tired with their friends.

"everything was perfect, Mrs. Gage" Alex said looking at Sydney.

"Yes it was, thank you for being here with us" looking at his husband, Sydney and Alex knew something before the reception and everything, a BIG surprise, the 3 women laughed, their husbands looked at them. "Erika I think is your turn" Sydney said.

"Your turn of what?" Trivette said, his wife smile at him.

"guess what?...oh god this is going to be huge" Trivette and Walker had no idea what was happening, Gage looked at her "oh no" he said.

"Oh no, what?" the 2 senior rangers said at the same time.

"Don't you get it" Gage said "don't you get it! she is pregnant"

"Who is pregnant? My wife is pregnant!!" Trivette said hugging his wife. They all burst in laughs, they were happy to know that a baby was gong to arrive, everything was ok, they now need it to focus on the future.

**Author's note:** this is my second story of Walker Texas Ranger if you want me to keep writing another story following Erika pregnancy and may be Sydney's and their enemies just let me know and give me options.

I want to thank this excellent writers for all their support and also for encourage me to do this:

**texasrangergirl**

**Candylovin Fehrian**

**Pace Fan**

**Space-Case7029**

THANK YOU!


End file.
